empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200213-history
François de La Rochefoucauld
François, Évêque de Clermont '''(December 8, 1558 - Present) was a Grandelumièrian clergyman and courtier at the court of Charles IX & I de Grandelumière and his successor François III & I de Grandelumière. He is currently the Évêque de Clermont and Master of the Emperor's Chapel. Biography '''Childhood On the 8th of December, 1558, Fulvie Pic de La Mirandole, Comtesse of Randan, gave birth to her second son, François de La Rochefoucauld. François was born in the capital of Paris. François lived with his father and mother, the Comte and Comtesse of Randan. After the death of his father, his uncle Jean de la Rochefoucauld, Abbot of Marmoutier, cared for François. While under his care, the Abbot had began to raise François on a path to the clergy. He had a good relationship with his uncle, being almost a father to François. Jean de la Rochefoucauld died in 1583 at the age of 53, only two years before François was ordained a priest when he became a Bishop. At the age of four, François' father was killed at the Siege of Rouen fighting for the Catholics. Being only four when this occurred, François remembers little of his father. He came to know his father as a martyr-like figure. One who had died protecting his faith. This of course, would have likely been told to him by his mother, who was a fanatical Catholic and strong supporter of the Catholic League . Education In 1572, François attended the Collége de Marmotier for a short time under his Uncle. In 1573, François then began his studies at the Collège de Clermont in Paris. The college was under management by the order of the Society of Jesus, also known as the Jesuits. This was François' first encounter with the Jesuits. His new found love for the order is what drew him in. While studying at the college, François seeked two areas of education, theology and philosophy. These were areas he had much interest in. He studied the subjects as a student until his graduation. During his studies, he underwent training to join the Society of Jesus. Ecclessiastical Career In 1575, the Cardinal de Guise made him commendatory abbot of Saint-Philibert de Tournus abbey. Despite being only seventeen, François proved to be an excellent administrator and allocated the abbey's funds to restore the abbey and help the poor. On the 29th of July, 1585, he was appointed bishop of Clermont by the Emperor. On the 27th of September, 1585, he was ordained a priest, and consecrated bishop on the 6t of October, 1585. He remains a member of the Jesuit order, living as a Jesuit would. Efforts of Reform During the Counter-Reformation, François' main goal in Clermont was conversion of the Huguenots. Clermont had been largely a Hueguenot holding, but the young bishop managed to successfully convert a majority of the population of the diocese. Following the Jesuit teachings of conversion starting in the heart, François seeked the Jesuit order to continue their service at the college in Clermont in hopes of connecting with the people personally through education. The Jesuit College saw to a Catholic Education for the young, converting those raised in Protestant homes. The Jesuits worked to help convert the people of Clermont, in which a large majority did. The Jesuits worked to connect with people, and help make the already Catholics into better practicing Catholics. Personality and Appearance He stays away from the excesses of the League, but remains loyal to Catholicism. He supports the Monarchy as any Catholic would. François believes in a less harsh conversion of Protestants, and hopes for one day a reunited Europe. François is a peaceful man, who spends a majority of his day at court or meditating. He follows the ways of the Jesuits, a life similar to poverty. He eats three meals a day of small servings, and drinks only water and occassionally red wine. His day begins with an early awakening and a long walk. He then attends court for a majority of the afternoon. Every Sunday, François joins the local Jesuits to assist in helping the poor in Paris or another major city. Works On the Authority of the Church with Respect to Faith and Religion, Lyon, 1597. From the ecclesiastical state, Lyon, 1597. Category:16th Century Births Category:Clergy